


Tansho wa, taikutsu o suru

by Mayuuki (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Bleach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Mayuuki
Summary: Repost d'une série de ficlets que j'ai écrites en 2010.Résumé original :Quelques drabbles aux personnages, rating et thème changeants-Je suis ouverte aux propositions.::.25ème: GinRan, Juste une fois.::.26ème: Ichigo, Rukia, Sensations





	1. Affection (Nnoitra)

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ça uniquement pour pouvoir l'archiver. J'avais 13-14 ans quand j'ai écrit ça.
> 
> Laissé grosso modo tel quel, j'ai juste reformaté pour que ça soit plus lisible.
> 
> Posté en 2019 mais backdaté pour que cela n'apparaisse qu'en 2010 dans les recherches.

Nnoitra n’aimait personne. Tout ce qui lui importait était les combats, sa soif de sang et c’était tout. Pour s’en rendre compte, il suffisait juste de voir comment il s’était débarrassé de Neliel, avec l’aide de Szayel, de voir sa réaction lorsqu’Aaroniero était mort, ainsi que celle au moment où Tesla s’était fait tuer. De la pitié, de l’indifférence et de la moquerie : voilà ses réactions.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait ressenti de la culpabilité quand son fracciòn était mort ; il était mort « pour lui ». Il avait aussi ressenti une certaine joie en voyant Neliel arriver avec Ichigo, même s’il aurait préféré qu’elle ait sa vraie forme. D’ailleurs, quand en plein combat, elle l’avait récupérée, ses hormones s’étaient légèrement réveillées tant il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau admirer ses courbes plus que généreuses.


	2. Déception (Aizen/Hitsugaya)

Quand Aizen avait vu Toshiro pour la première fois, il avait de suite su que le mini-taicho ne serait pas facile à tromper. C’est pour ça qu’il dut déçu lorsqu’il réussit à pénétrer dans sa chambre sans que le jeune capitaine ne s’en aperçoive. Bon, forcément, il en avait profité pour l’observer et n’avait pas été déçu du tout par la vision du corps légèrement bronzé sous une douche chaude. Il avait dû se retenir à grand peine pour ne pas l’y rejoindre discrètement.

Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est que Toshiro avait bel et bien remarqué sa présence. Il aurait dû s’en douter, pourtant. Qui, pendant une douche, gémissait de la sorte tout en se dandinant pareillement ? Là, ce fut le blanc qui fut déçu. Même le dernier des imbéciles aurait compris ses intentions. Il fallait croire que le brun était trop concentré sur son illusion pour le voir.


	3. Tendresse (Aizen/Hinamori)

Hinamori aimait lorsque son capitaine prenait le thé avec elle. Ces moments, bien que silencieux, n’en restaient pas moins agréables pour la jeune fille. Cela la détendait, elle pouvait ensuite se moquer de son « Shiro-chan » le cœur léger.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla dans les appartements d’Aizen, le jour de sa « mort », elle sentit que ces petits moments doux allaient prendre fin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle commença à stresser. Elle finit par mettre son stress montant sur le dos de son retard à la réunion de Vice-capitaines. Après tout, elle avait bing minutes de retard. Cela n’empêchait pas qu’elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal…

Tout en enchaînant ses raccourcis, la boule dans son ventre ne cessait de s’accroître… Puis, à vingt mètres de la salle de réunion, elle ralentit. Des bruits ressemblants à de l’eau qui s’égoutte se firent entendre. Elle se retourna. Et comprit que ses moments de détente n’auraient plus jamais lieu…


	4. Larmes (Byakuya)

Byakuya s’en voulait, même s’il n’en montrait rien. Un Kuchiki ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Mais, pour lui, l’exécution de Rukia était sa faute. S’il n’avait pas préféré suivre les lois, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, se disait-il. Et tout en regardant le portrait d’Hisana, il sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux sombres. Chaque domestique, chaque ancien, savait que les nuits, il ne fallait surtout pas approcher de l’aile réservée au chef de famille. Byakuya ne voulait pas que l’on voit ses larmes. C’était indigne de son rang, de son statut, et de lui-même.

Pourtant, lorsqu’après la guerre, Rukia épousa Ichigo et qu’ils eurent des enfants, Byakuya laissa ses sentiments être vus. Qui ne fondrait pas, face à deux petites bouilles aux grands yeux et qui ne demandent qu’à être dans vos bras ? Personne, pas même Byakuya, qui ce jour-là, pleura tout en serrant son neveu et sa nièce contre lui.


	5. Fraccion (Ulquiorra)

Yammy représentait la rage… Pourtant, Ulquiorra, lui, savait qu’il n’était pas si enragé que ça. Et Yammy se faisait tout petit (enfin, autant que possible) devant Ulquiorra. Il ne le contredisait jamais.

Ulquiorra avait eu à un moment des fraccion… Mais Aizen avait arrêté de lui en fournir lorsque pour la vingtième fois du mois, ils étaient morts sans raison apparente. Non, Ulquiorra ne buvait pas leur sang, comme Ichimaru s’était amusé à dire. Il avait goûté au sang des premiers et avait décrété que le sang d’ajuchas était bien meilleur que celui d’arrancar.

Non, le pourquoi ils mouraient moins d’une semaine après leur affection était qu’ils avaient énervé ou simplement exaspéré l’ébène. Et Ulquiorra étant continuellement calme, lorsque sa patience atteignait ses limites, il pouvait faire vraiment peur… Les pauvres petits fraccion mouraient de peur devant la colère de leur supérieur. C’était aussi la raison pour laquelle Yammy lui était aussi obéissant. Il avait aussi déjà vu un Ulquiorra coléreux après que Grimmjow et Gin se soient amusés à lui donner une bouteille de jus de framboise, sa couleur ressemblant à du sang. Sur le coup, il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour s’en remettre.


	6. Manque (Matsumoto)

Depuis la trahison d’Aizen, Gin et Tousen, Rangiku ne s’était pas arrêtée de boire. Au contraire, elle buvait encore plus, ce qui exaspérait son capitaine au plus haut point. Ce n’était pas leur trahison en elle-même qui provoquait se besoin de boire. Ce qui la déprimait tant était surtout le fait que Gin soit à nouveau parti sans prévenir.

Depuis, elle avait l’impression que quelque chose manquait. Elle s’était habituée aux visites surprises du capitaine de la troisième Division. Il venait, apportait du sake, et prenait une belle cuite avec elle, le tout sous les yeux du jeune capitaine. Celui-ci les avait souvent fait sortir à coups de pied dans le derrière. Il y avait aussi le fait que désormais, ses nuits étaient bien calmes. Trop pour elle. Elle avait pris l’habitude des visites nocturnes du « renard », et donc celle des nuits blanches.

Oui, décidément, Gin lui manquait, et pour ça, elle le détestait.


	7. Jeux vidéo (Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Inoue)

Si Inoue et Rukia n’étaient certes pas aussi fortes que les deux rouquins au combat, il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elles les battaient à plate couture. Depuis qu’Ichigo et Inoue s’étaient acheté une Wii chacun avec Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rukia passait son temps chez la rouquin et Renji, chez la fraise. Et chaque samedi, ils se retrouvaient chez l’un ou l’autre pour jouer. Vous vous en doutez bien, Ichigo et Renji prenaient Ike et Marth, et les filles, Peach et Zelda. C’est pourquoi les garçons abandonnaient très souvent la partie.

Comment digéreriez-vous le fait de vous être fait battre par deux princesses, l’une donnant des coups de fesses et l’autre utilisant la magie, alors que vous preniez les deux personnages les plus forts du jeu ? Bah, vous digéreriez pas. Et les deux têtes brûlées perdantes en avaient marre, si bien qu’ils avaient décrété que les filles trichaient, puisqu’il était impossible que eux deux perdent.


	8. Peluche (Soi Fon)

Quand Yoruichi était partie, il y a cent ans de cela, Soi Fon avait investi dans un chat en peluche noir. Étrangement, celui-ci avait les y eux dorés, ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer la ressemblance avec sa Yoruichi-sama. Elle en avait donc fait son doudou. Lorsque la tristesse due au départ de sa maîtresse était trop grande, le soir venu, elle étreignait amoureusement la peluche en pleurant. Lorsque la colère l’emportait sur la peine, elle tentait d’étrangler la peluche, sans pour autant y mettre vraiment de l’ardeur.

Mais il y avait une chose qui l’avait toujours intriguée, bien qu’elle ne s’en formalisait jamais : la peluche était bien plus chaude et soyeuse lorsqu’elle était triste.

* * *

Après la guerre contre Aizen, Yoruichi était devenue de mauvaise humeur… Était-ce car Soi Fon dormait désormais avec un tigre aux yeux d’or en peluche, et non plus un chat noir ? Seule elle pourrait le dire… mais elle n’avouerait jamais être jalouse d’un ennemi bien plus faible qu’elle.


	9. Grade (Cirucci)

Cirucci en avait toujours voulu à Aizen depuis qu’elle avait été déchue de son grade de Quinta Espada. Ce n’était pas vraiment le fait d’avoir été destituée de son « titre » en lui-même qui faisait naître en elle cette haine. Non, elle en voulait au shinigami renégat car il l’avait remplacée par une espèce d’asperge borgne, accompagnée d’un chien-chien – certes assez mignon dans son genre – mais plus fidèle qu’un chien de berger – et dieu seul savait à quel point elle détestait cette attitude. De plus, pour elle, Nnoitra ne valait rien. Grimmjow pouvait le buter quand il le voulait.

Cependant, il y avait une autre raison. Mais celle-ci, Cirucci préférait l’oublier à jamais. Elle revoyait avec horreur les nuits où Aizen pénétrait dans sa chambre, sans même qu’elle s’en aperçoive, tous les arrancar étant sous l’emprise de Kyôga Suigetsu. Ainsi que les matins où ses pleurs retentissaient dans l’aile réservée aux Privaron alors qu’elle peinait à se lever pour se laver et tenter d’effacer les traces physiques de la nuit précédente. Car elle savait que celles mentales ne partiraient pas de si tôt.


	10. Peur (Karin)

Karin était forte, autant mentalement que physiquement. Les fantômes ne l’effrayaient pas plus que ça – ce n’était que des âmes après tout –, les hollow la fuyaient – surtout quand elle avait son ballon de foot avec elle – et la plupart des phobies des filles de son âge n’étaient que des broutilles. Sauf que dans « la plupart », une phobie bien connue n’était pas comprise. Vous, vous avez peur des araignées ? Eh bien Karin, elle, n’en avait pas peur, non. Elle, elle était complètement terrorisée par ces sales bêtes à huit pattes. A côté d’elles, les hollow étaient des bisounours ! Pour faire clair, dès qu’elle en voyait une, elle hurlait à la mort pendant un centième de seconde – soit un cri de surprise normal – et se stoppait net. Puis, elle repartait en souriant et ne revenait plus dans la pièce où la sale bête était avant une semaine au moins.

C’est pourquoi, en ce magnifique jour de juillet, lorsqu’elle alla à la cuisine, histoire de se servir un verre d’eau fraîche, et qu’elle allait ouvrir le robinet d’eau, elle pourra un cri – cette fois de deux secondes et trèèès aigü.

Une araignée se trouvait juste à côté du robinet, sur le mur. Elle devait faire trois-quatre centimètres, pattes comprises, et faisait tranquillement sa toile. Isshin accourut pour voir ce qui faisait pousser un pareil cri à sa fille et tomba sur un Karin souriant qui repartit comme si de rien n’était. Le papa-poule comprit rapidement la cause de ce cri en apercevant le monstre contourner le verre qu’avait prit Karin.

« Une crise d’arachnophobie, soupira-t-il en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps, tiens... »


	11. Moqueries (Grimmjow, Ggio, Mira-Rose)

S’il y avait bien une chose que Grimmjow, Ggio et Mira-Rose détestaient, c’était les moqueries des autres par rapport à leur forme féline. Les surnoms idiots fusaient. Ils avaient droit à des surnoms comme « chaton », « neko-chan », « minet(te) », ou encore « tora-chan » - plus souvent utilisé pour Ggio. Ce qui les pesait aussi était – surtout pour la lionne – les remarques douteuses, du genre « J’vais te dompter moi, tu vas voir « Minet(te) » ou « Tu vas plus pouvoir respirer tellement j’vais te faire ronronner ! ». Ces remarques les dégoûtaient et Grimmjow ne s’était pas gêné pour le faire comprendre à Nnoitra.

Mais il y avait une personne qu’ils rêvaient tous trois de tuer. Celle-ci mettait régulièrement des souris en plastique, des pelotes de laine et autres jouets du monde réel destinés aux chats domestiques devant leur chambre. Ils recevaient aussi tous les jours une bouteille de lait, avec un petit mot leur disant de bien en profiter, le tout accompagné d’un dessin de chat buvant du lait. On leur mettait aussi souvent des croquettes pour chat à leur repas. Seulement… Cette personne, celle qui se moquait allègrement d’eux sans arrêt, ils ne pouvaient la buter. Tout simplement car il s’agissait de Gin, soit leur supérieur – et accessoirement aussi car il était plus fort qu’eux. Les pauvres félins étaient donc condamnés à subir les moqueries des autres et l’humour pourri de Gin.


	12. Rédaction (Ichigo)

Ichigo soupirait depuis vingt bonnes minutes en écoutant distraitement son cours de Japonais. Une rédaction finit par arriver. Le sujet donné était : « écrivez une histoire où votre personnage serait le héros et où se passeraient des choses plus dégentée les unes que les autres ». Ichigo regarda le sujet, septique. Sa prof ne devait vouloir que s’occuper pour donner un sujet aussi idiot. De plus, il ne voyait absolument pas quoi écrire.

Il rentra chez lui le soir venu et, installé à son bureau, plancha sur son devoir. La prof leur laissait à peine trois jours pour écrire ça, et il fallait minimum cinq copies doubles de remplies.

« Mission impossible... » songea le rouquin avec agacement.

Pendant dix minutes, il chercha ne serait-ce qu’un début d’idée. Son badge de shinigami sonna et il alla tuer des hollow. Lorsqu’il revint, il tilta. La voilà, la solution ! Il suffisait qu’il écrive ses aventures à la Soul Society !

* * *

Trois jours après, les copies furent rendues. Ichigo récoltait un 32/20 pour son histoire « Shinigami-daiko’s life » de trente copies remplies recto-verso.


	13. Autorité (Byakuya/Renji)

Renji était obéissant. Enfin, uniquement avec son Taicho. Encore plus depuis que celui-ci l’avait laissé pour mort lors de l’exécution de Rukia. Renji se sentait encore plus pathétique face à Byakuya qu’avant. Il n’avait pas réussi à sauver Rukia, ni en battant Byakuya, ni quand Aizen avait prit l’Hôgyôku dans le corps de la brune.

Byakuya, lui, commençait sérieusement par dessus la tête de l’obéissance parfaite de son Lieutenant. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais une « mini-révolte » de son autorité de temps en temps ne lui déplairait pas. Son Vice-capitaine était censé être une bête sauvage, indomptable et imprévisible. Alors où se cachait la bête ?

Pour la découvrir, Byakuya n’hésita pas à lui montrer sa face cachée. Et ce jour-là, Renji fut surpris, cela va de soi, mais aussi plus féroce qu’un fauve affamé, et Byakuya ne regretta pas d’avoir mis de côté son rang et son titre.

Au contraire de la Sixième Division qui fut choquée à vie d’avoir vu et entendu leur si noble, froid, taciturne et strict capitaine hurler et gémir de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de leurs Vice-capitaine, tout maque d’insensibilité tombé. Et le fait que toute leur Division les voit en plein ébat sexuel ne semblait pas les déranger, vu que les deux haut-gradés continuaient de s’en donner à cœur joie.


	14. Amitié (Ulquiorra, Orihime)

Ulquiorra n’avait jamais compris. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi Orihime tenait tant à ces déchets qu’elle appelait « amis ». Surtout qu’elle était partie de son – presque – plein gré pour les protéger. Et qu’eux venaient la chercher. Ils étaient donc allés contre sa volonté, non ? ...Quand Orihime l’eut claqué, il s’était dit que peut-être, au fond d’elle, elle avait espéré qu’ils viennent. Pourquoi ? N’était-elle pas bien ici ? Ici, où on la traitait « comme il se doit » ?

Finalement, il comprit pourquoi elle n’avait jamais perdu confiance en ces déchets. Car, alors que son corps disparaissait, il eut l’impression de perdre une amie. La seule qu’il n’ait jamais eue.


	15. Souvenirs (Hitsugaya, Kusaka)

Pourquoi était-il devenu si violent ? Voilà la question que se posait Toshiro Hitsugaya. Il y avait déjà trois ans que la guerre était finie, Aizen mort et que le second possesseur d’Hyorinmaru était…

Il n’arrivait pas à le dire. Pourquoi, d’autres étaient morts, dont Hinamori et Rangiku. Alors pourquoi le simple fait de penser que son ami d’enfance soit… Eh voilà, ça recommençait ! Trop de souvenirs l’empêchaient de l’oublier, et surtout d’accepter « ça ». Tout ce qui s’était produit avec lui, leurs études, la confrontation avec le Central 46…

« En parlant de cela… Aizen avait déjà décimé la Chambre des 46 à cette époque ? Était-ce lui qui avait voulu que Kusaka meurt ? » s’écria mentalement le jeune capitaine.

Il venait de dire enfin cette vérité qui le tiraillait. Et il le regretta, car des larmes apparurent à ses yeux et il s’effondra.

Kusaka était mort.


	16. Passé (Byakuya)

Soujun. Soujun Kuchiki. Depuis le temps, il pensait avoir oublié son prénom. Pas qu’il le voulait, mais il s’était passé énormément de temps depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Une vieille servante de sa famille, qui avait connu son père, lui avait souvent répété qu’il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et plus le caractère du jeune chef s’était affirmé, plus cette servant lui disait que son grand-père avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Son père était plus souriant, moins froid aussi. Mais Byakuya n’en avait cure. Il était comme il était, et changer tiendrait du miracle.

Mais à écouter les dires de cette servante, il aurait été mieux pour lui d’avoir le caractère de son père. Mais Ginrei lui avait fait se forger un caractère froid, sûrement de peur qu’il ne suive l’exemple de son oncle. Byakuya aurait souhaité savoir ce que son père aurait pensé de lui, maintenant.


	17. Vue (Ichigo, Harribel)

Ichigo ne la connaissait pas. Il ne l’avait jamais vue. Mais pourtant quand il l’avait aperçue, au sol, il avait tout de suite compris qui l’avait blessée. Même la glace qui la recouvrait en partie ne l’avait pas trompé. C’est Zanpakuto en main que le roux se jeta sur le traître de la Soul Society. Pourquoi ? Il n’aurait pas su le dire. Et pour le moment son esprit était trop occupé à trouver le moyen de tuer cette ordure.


	18. Cris (Grimmjow/Ulquiorra)

Grimmjow haïssait les films d’horreur. Il était, certes, un grand prédateur qui n’avait peur de rien et tout et tout. Mais voir des zombies s’attaquer à des humains, il supportait pas. Pas dans le sens où il trouvait leurs actes odieux, répugnants, etc. Non, dans, dans le sens où dès que l’un des zombies montrait sa tête, il hurlait à la mort. Et lorsqu’il regardait l’un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc en compagnie de son rival, mais néanmoins amant, ce dernier se moquait éperdument de lui en pouffant (fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus).

Cependant, Grimmjow adorait se venger de ses moqueries le soir-même (où l’instant d’après, ça dépendait). Sauf que là, ce n’était plus son (ses) cris qui retentissaient, mais ceux (plus) si rares d’Ulquiorra.


	19. Chantage (Soi Fon, Omaeda)

Soi Fon soupira. Encore une fois, son laideron de Lieutenant était en retard, sûrement en train de manger. La question que tout le monde se posait était : « mais qu’est-ce qui poussait Soi Fon à le garder ? ». La réponse était simplissime.

Il l’avait filmée un jour où elle avait un peu trop bu et où elle déclarait sa flamme à Yoruichi… Enfin, à un arbre représentant apparemment son idole, vu comme elle pleurait en lui disant qu’elle lui en voulait tant pour l’avoir abandonnée, mais qu’en même temps, elle l’aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Bref, si jamais l’on venait à visionner cette vidéo, c’en était fini d’elle et de sa réputation d’assassin au sang de glace.

Omaeda n’avait émit que deux souhaits. Celui de ne pas être rétrogradé et celui qu’elle ne l’approche pas avec Suzumebachi sous sa forme libérée. Soi avait rougi de honte puis avait tourné les talons en lui déclarant qu’elle acceptait, que cette vidéo devait rester top secrète et qu’il se comportait comme un vrai gamin, à faire du chantage.


	20. Musique (Nanao)

On disait que Nanao était une bourreau du travail. Dans un sens, c’était vrai. Elle prenait rarement congé, faisait uniquement les pauses déjeuner – que si elle loupait, elle risquait la crise hypoglycémie et dans ce cas, elle prendrait du retard sur son travail – et elle emportait toujours des tonnes de dossiers incomplets chez elle. Mais Yamamoto – enfin, surtout Sasakibe, le vieux ne regardant pas les dossiers lui-même – avait remarqué que la qualité des dossiers qu’elle emportait était un peu moins bonne. Notre cher commandant étant un tantinet curieux voulut savoir le pourquoi du comment, et envoya son Lieutenant découvrir la réponse.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son Lieutenant lui apprit que la brune finissait les dossiers en musique. Nanao utilisait le lecteur MP3 que Rukia avait amené pour chaque femme de l’Association des Femmes Shinigami, et mettait le son à fond tant les musiques présentes dessus lui plaisait. Seulement, comme ça, elle était plus concentrée sur les paroles que sur la paperasse et oubliait des mots, des phrases ou autres.


	21. Te Amo (Harribel/???)

Caché.e derrière un mur, je t’observe. Tu es en plein entraînement, et tu te donnes à fond. Tu veux tout surpasser, tu veux tous les tuers et toutes les venger. Tu as toujours été droite, obéissante et juste. Mais en voyant tes fraccion se faire tuer, tu ne l’as plus supporté. Aizen s’était joué de toi. Il t’avait promis qu’elles ne risquaient rien. Tu l’avais cru, toi qui lui aurais voué un culte. Tes fraccion t’avaient suivie, elles t’étaient fidèles, autant sur le plan fraccion/espada que dans l’intimité. Je ne comptais plus les fois où, toujours caché.e, je te regardais, gémir et te tordre de plaisir sous leurs caresses, ou encore en train de leur faire ressentir le même plaisir avec tes mains expertes. Tu préférais les filles, moins brutes, plus joueuses et surtout plus excitantes, d’après toi. Tu préférais les frôlements, certes frustrants, aux pénétrations brutales, comme certains garçons font, le désir se faisant plus intense.

J’ai toujours rêvé d’être à leur place, mais d’être seul.e avec toi et t’entendre murmurer et crier mon nom, perdue dans les limbes de la luxure… Mais je n’ai aucune chance, tu ne me connais pas… Ou de nom, et malgré le fait que tu m’aies déjà vu.e, je doute que tu puisses être attirée par une horreur comme moi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (apparemment, j'avais écrit ça en pensant à Cirucci ; mais le texte original étant "gender neutral", je l'ai laissé tel quel)


	22. Hasard (Isshin/Masaki, Kaien/Miyako, Byakuya/Hisana)

Isshin était bruyant, surexcité, complètement débile (dixit Ichigo). Ça, tout le monde était au courant. Masaki était calme, discrète et attentionnée. À la naissance d’Ichigo, puis de Yuzu et Karin, Isshin avait sauté de joie et annoncé carrément à la télé la naissance de ses enfants. Masaki, elle, s’était contentée de s’occuper de ses bouts d’chou en riant et souriant.

Kaien était toujours optimiste, à encourager les shinigami de sa Division ; une vraie pile électrique en somme. Miyako gardait toujours le sourire, faisait attention à chaque shinigami de sa Division, et repérait ceux qui avaient du mal ; un modèle de sagesse. Kaien était prêt à tout pour Miyako. Il le lui avait dit : « S’il fallait embrasser le Soutaicho, je le ferais ! » avait-il un jour clamé, sous le rire de sa femme.

Byakuya était noble, fier et froid. Hisana venait du Rukongai, était chaleureuse, mais rongée par les remords. À la mort d’Hisana, si Byakuya n’avait pas pleuré, c’était car il savait que s’il le faisait, Hisana, même morte, aurait la conscience troublée. Savoir qu’elle avait blessé, par sa mort, le seul homme qui l’avait jamais aimée, bien qu’elle ne put le lui rendre, l’aurait accablée de plus de remords qu’elle n’en avait déjà.

Ils étaient tous des opposés extrêmes, mais malgré cela, ils s’étaient aimés. Leur rencontre n’était due qu’au hasard, et leur mort, due au même hasard.

Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, d’autres fois, il faisait le contraire…


	23. Télévision (Ichigo)

Il leur avait bien dit ! Il leur avait dit de ne PAS faire ça ! Mais bien évidemment, on ne l’écoutait pas, lui, le vulgaire shinigami de substitution – oh, ce qu’il trouvait ce terme rabaissant –, lui qui faisait leur boulot à eux, shinigami haut-gradés – quoi qu’il en doutait parfois. Et puis, où cette idiote de Rukia s’était-elle crue permise de leur parler de ça ? Nan mais oh ! Maintenant, il se coltinait une bande de shinigami, tous cloîtrés dans son salon. Et pourquoi ça ? Car Rukia, en bonne femme (euh…) qu’elle était, avait parlé à tous de ça ! C’était la dernière fois qu’il lui montrait un nouveau truc !

On avait pas idée de devenir autant accro à un anime ! Surtout pas un truc où il y avait autant de garçons ! Son parquet souffrait déjà assez avec la bave de la Kuchiki !


	24. Boucles d'oreilles (Yamamoto)

Aujourd’hui, l’Association des Femmes Shinigami tout entière (soit environ cinquante-mille femmes) se trouvait face à un Yamamoto désemparé. Il était à ça près de se taper sa tête toute cicatrisée sur le bureau devant lui. Il n’aurait jamais dû renvoyer Rukia Kuchiki sur Terre…

Celle-ci était revenue avec deux anneaux à ses oreilles. Des « créoles » qu’elle avait dit… Vu comme ça, rien d’inquiétant. Sauf que depuis que Matsumoto les avait vues, elle en avait fait la promo chez toute la gente féminine. Le vi… vénérable Commandant Yamamoto se retrouvait donc devant une armée de femmes demandant l’installation de bijouteries à prix abordables – les autres étaient pour les nobles, donc excessivement chères – et où elles pourraient se faire percer les oreilles.

Le vieux céda (Unohana était très convaincante) finalement, et la « révolution » commença. Mais il était certain d’avoir vu des hommes dans la foule…


	25. Juste une fois (Gin/Matsumoto)

Juste une fois. Ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Avant qu’il ne reparte pour retourner aux côtés du Capitaine Aizen. Elle se doutait qu’elle le verrait encore moins qu’avant. Alors pourquoi refusait-il ? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune, pourtant. Et même si, il lui aurait rapporté d’une manière ou d’une autre. Alors pourquoi refusait-il cette simple requête ?

Ils étaient au bord d’un lac, en pleine nuit d’hiver. Le vent glacé leur coupait la respiration en les fouettant de toute sa puissance. Mais aucun ne vacillait. Elle voulait une réponse à ce refus, et il ne la lui donnerait pas. Il avait ses raisons, mais comment expliquer à son amie qu’il lui ferait plus de mal qu’autre chose à l’avenir, sans révéler les plans d’Aizen ? De plus, il s’était forgé une réputation de coureur de jupons, alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

« Embrasse-moi, Gin.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Ran-chan... »


	26. Sensations (Ichigo, Rukia)

Ichigo regrettait amèrement d’avoir emmené la Kuchiki au parc d’attraction. Non pas que sa compagnie lui déplaisait ! Loin de lui cette idée ! C’était juste que ses oreilles, elles, n’avaient pas trop apprécié le cri – de terreur, joie et excitation mêlées – de la brunette lorsqu’ils étaient allés dans les montagnes russes.

Rukia, elle, était encore tout chose des sensations qu’elle avait éprouvé. Ressentir tant de peur, d’adrénaline et de joie en un si court laps de temps l’avait vraiment surprise, mais dans le meilleur sens possible. Elle avait hurlé si fort durant l’attraction qu’elle-même avait cru qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle n’avait jamais cri si fort et si aigu. Pas même lorsque la collection limitée de peluches Chappy grandeur nature, qui parlaient et dansaient, était sortie à prix cassé dans la mini-superette à côté de la Clinique Kurosaki.


End file.
